Mew Mew Power Alternate Ending
by addictedVEGETAlove
Summary: this is an alternate ending to mew mew power i created it...please R&R...enjoy!


**I do not own tokyo mew mew/mew mew power...**

**Before comments: i thought of this randomly and decided to write it. this takes place during the final battle but this is an alternate ending, my version. so enjoy, R&R.**

**Mew Mew Power Alternate Ending**

Noooooo...screamed Zoey as Deep Blue and Mark fought an inner battle amongst themselves. After a blinding light passed it was revealed that Deep Blue had one. Zoey could nothandle it anymore and fell unconcious, as Deep Blue hollared about is victory of earth.

" Not one of you mew mews can stop me, it is all over, " shoutd Deep Blue.

As Deep Blue celebrated the spirit of zoey started to glow, and down below the ship so did the spirits of her fellow mews. From down below Elliot watched the girls spirits rise and enter the ship to assist Zoey. The girls spirits merged into a giant beam of light that transformed, and hit Deep Blue. ( Animal Instinct plays ) From inside the light the body of a girl formed. Her hair glowed and turned blonde, it was curly and flowed down her back. Gloves formed on her hands, they were white with fur surrounding the edge. After a dress formed on her body. It was a glowing, shimmering white, the edge of the dress was laced with white fur, sleeves draped off her shouldes made of the same white fur. Knee high boots formed on her feet the top of the beets also containing white fur, they had 2 inche heals and shimmered like stone. Lastly a band formed around her thigh laced with fur, right under her dress, and a necklace with the famous mew mew pendent. As the light cleared two snow white ears appeared on her head, and a tail could be seen under her dress. As the light cleared, Deep Blue stood ready for battle, as the strange girl appeared, her blue eyes shining in the light.

" You are correct, not one mew mew can stop you, but I am a combination of all of them, so together I will defeat you, " shouted the younge girl.

" Never, no one can defeat me, " shouted Deep Blue!

" My name is Crystal, I have the power of the artic fox, and I will defeat you, " yelled Crystal.

Deep Blue readied his sword, and a blue electric light appeared from it, with enough power to destroy the earth.

" Snow staff, " shouted Crystal. A staff appeared in her hand with intricate designs and an orb at the top.

A rainbow light appeared from the staff powered by all of the mew mews. Crystal and Deep Blue both attacked at the same time, each being sent across the room. Deep Blue was first to arrise, but badly injured. As he prepared to destroy Crystal, Marks spirit arose from Deep Blue's body. He fought with Deep Blue and pulled his spirit as well.

"No, " shouted Deep Blue.

" I will not allow you to kill anyone else, " replied Mark.

Crystal's blue eyes shown bright as she opened them, she saw what was happening and was in aw. She slowly stood a little wobbly from the damage she took. She knew what Mark wanted her to do. Her staff appeared in her hand, and with one final blast and all her strength she sent the energy at Deep Blue. In a flash and scream Deep Blue vanished and Mark's body fell to the floor. Crystal ran to Zoey's side.

" Wake up Zoey, you still might ne able to save him and the earth," cried Crystal.

Zoey's eyes slowly opened and looked upon Crystal, she was disoriented and confused.

" Who are you, " asked Zoey.

" Crystal, now go you might still be able to save Mark, " replied Crystal.

Zoey immediatly shot up and ran to Marks side. She held him close to her chest as freash tears beemed in her eyes. She couldnt hold in the tears and kissed Mark softly, as she did the last blue aqua glowed from Mark's chest. It spread through the world and revived all those killed and undid all the damage. Zoey and Mark lay n the floor arms outstretched, hand in hand. Crystal lay a few feet away from them. Mark slowly awoke and looked over to see Zoey he pulled her into his chest and slowly lifted her up. Crystal and Dren slowly awoke as well. Dren knew that the ship was going to explode and was about to ssacrafice himself to take it into space. But Crystal beat him to it, Something clicked inside Dren as he saw the ship vanish. He teleported Mark and Zoey to the ground and wnt over Crystal. When he got aboard the ship he saw her on the floor with a blue orb in her hand, he slowly lifted her up and telepoted away seconds before the ship exploded. When he arrived on earth everyone was gathered around Zoey, even his brothers. All the mew mews were in there normal form except for Zoey who was unconsious. Crystal slowly awoke an quickly jumped from Drens arms and ran to Zoey's side. Everyone was crying especially Mark.

" I can save her, " said Crystal.

"Really," asked everyone.

"Yes," replied Crystal

"Wait," shouted Dren, "How."

" I was created from all of the mew mews, so I dont really have a body, so I will give her my spirit so she can live, " sighed Crystal.

"NO," cried Dren.

Everyone was shocked by this, especially Crystal.

Dren looked at his brothers and they nodded, " What if after I gave you the power of the the last blue aqua to restore your body, " asked Dren.

"That would work, but would you really do that for me, " asked Crystal.

"Yes," replied Dren as he slowly lifted her chin so that her eyes met his gaze.

Crystal walked away and did as she said her and Zoey's bodies rose in the air, a white spirit formed and went inside Zoey's body, her clothes began to change and return to her school uniform. There bodies fell to the ground, Zoeys in Marks arms and Crystal in Drens. Dren slowly set the blue aqua on her chest and merged with her body, her body glowed and began to change, her hair and eyes stayed the same but her ears and tail vanished and her clothes changed to skinny jeans, white boots, a white leather jacket with a black shirt underneath. Her body relaxed and her eyes began to slowly open, she looked up into the first thing she saw, Drens eyes. She then swung her body and jumped on Dren, giving him a tight hug.

"I have a body," smiled Crystal

" Thank you, " she said as she kissed Dren on the cheek, a blush forming on his face.

Crystal looked over as Zoey started to open her eyes. Zoey looked up and saw everyone staring at her, she looked over and saw Crystal.

" You, you saved me and Mark, Crystal,"

" Yes and thanks to Dren I now have my own body and mew mew powers," replied Crystal.

Zoey got out of Marks arms and hugged Crystal, she was shocked but welcomed the embrace soon everyone gathered around them in a big group hug. Everyone released and seperted, Dren and his brothers were on one side, while the mew mew gang on the other.

" With your permision we would like to stay on earth," asked Dren.

Zoey looked into his eyes and replied, "Yes".

Crystal ran to Dren crying and he swung her around in a tight hug. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

" I have a gift for you, " said Crystal. She lifted her and and a light appeared over Dren and his brothers. They soon begin to change into human forms. Each of them retaining their hair color and length, and eye color. They each had on jeans, tennishoes, tight tops, and jackets. They were stunned and thankful, for now they could walk among the humans, but still transform to their original forms if needed. As the sun began to set, they all looked up. Soon everyone started to head home, Dren his brothers and Crystal were allowed to stay at the cafe only if they help and waitor there. They quickly agreed and walked with Elliot. As the sun set on there final battle, they looked back and new more adventures were to come. Zoey and Mark shared their first real kiss, and so did Dren and Crystal. Everyone went there seperate ways till tomorrow when a whole new adventure will soon begin.

**THE END**


End file.
